


Hold On To Me

by psychoticturtle



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mark Fischbach - Freeform, Markiplier - Freeform, Sean McLoughlin - Freeform, Septiplier - Freeform, jacksepticeye - Freeform, youtube - fandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5946451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoticturtle/pseuds/psychoticturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Jack are speeding down the road on a motorcycle when Jack begins to worry that they'll crash.  Mark won't let up the speed, and Jack starts to cling to him more and more.  In the commotion, they finally tell each other their feelings.... but is it too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this is a short one- I typed it up on my phone during dinner ^w^

"Mark, would ye slow down? We have t'be goin' way over the speed limit by now!" Jack yelled, as the motorcycle sped down the road faster than ever. "Mark!"

"You'll be fine," Mark told him, reassuring Jack that it would be okay. "Take my helmet off and put it on." Mark commanded. Jack held on to Mark with his legs as he took Mark's helmet, letting his bright blue hair fly out into the rushing wind, placing the hot pink helmet over his own green hair.

"I did it! Mark, please! Now can ye slow down?" Jack yelled. He was starting to become scared. Trees flew by as the two whipped past on the motorbike. Jack's hands shook as he held onto Mark for his life. "Mark, we can be late to the panel! Time wouldn't matter if we crashed anyway!" Jack had to yell to be heard over the wind. Still, Mark showed no signs of slowing the bike down.

"Just hold on, it'll be fine." Mark tried to reassure Jack. He could feel Jack's hands tighten around his waist.

"I hate you, Mark..." Jack said, now terrified. He always had been scared of car crashes, and with every second and tree they sped by, a crash seemed more and more likely.

"Nah, you love me." Mark said, a smile on his face. He hoped he was right. Without Jack knowing, he wiped a tear from his cheek with his sleeve.

"Yeh..." Jack said, quieter than before but still over a whisper.

"Say it," Mark said, only slightly worried now that he would screw things up between him and Jack at this point.

"What-"

"Tell me how you... you love me, Jack. Please. I just want to hear it..." Mark knew little of what he was even saying anymore. All he knew now was Jack. Not the road, not the brakes... just the man behind him with his arms wrapped around his waist and his head buried in Mark's shoulder.

"I..." Jack didn't know what to say. So he just said what was spinning in his head every hour of every day. His grip on Mark tightened as he prepared for what was about to come out of his mouth. "I-I love ya, Mark. I... always have."

Mark smiled bigger than he ever had before. Right then, at that very second, he was happy. He was more happy in that moment than he ever was in his life before. Tears ran down his face, tears of sadness mixing with the drips from his happiness.

"I love you too, Seán." Mark whispered, feeling Jack put his head back onto his shoulder.

~~~

Within the next minute if driving, the two men had ridden the motorbike into a tree on the side of the road. After three days in the hospital, Jack was informed that his friend hadn't made it out of the crash because of his lack of a helmet. That same day, Jack learned that the motorbike Mark and him had been riding had lost its brakes at some time while the two were riding down the road on the way to the panel. Mark had known this, and told Jack to take his helmet. Before the crash, Mark had heard what he had been waiting for since he met Jack for the first time. In his last moments, Mark had been happy. And he had saved his love's life.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah that happened. I know, it's so sad! But they finally said it, about-freaking-time! And the way Mark saved Jack's life... I just HAD to write it in. Anyways, please let me know what you think in the comments! I would love to start writing more fanfictions (I just recently found this website, and it's AWESOME). So give me some feedback, and let me know what you would like to see next time! Thanks guys ^w^


End file.
